Tawnypelt/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }} }} (temporarily) |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Tawnykit |apprentice=Tawnypaw |warrior=Tawnypelt |senior warrior=Tawnypelt |queen=Tawnypelt |deputy=Tawnypelt |mate=Rowanclaw |father=Tigerstar |mother=Goldenflower |brother=Bramblestar |foster brother=Stormfur |foster sister=Feathertail |half-brothers=Swiftpaw, Hawkfrost, Tadpole |half-sibling=Lynxkit |half-sister=Mothwing |daughter=Dawnpelt |sons=Tigerstar, Flametail |mentors=Brackenfur, Oakfur |apps=Starlingwing, Grassheart, Needletail, Snaketooth, Conefoot |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Tigerheart |succeededby1=Herself, |note}} Juniperclaw |livebooks=''Forest of Secrets, ''Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown}} Tawnypelt is a pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Tawnypelt is a warrior of ShadowClan. Tawnykit was born to Goldenflower and Tigerstar, along with Bramblekit. Her father betrayed ThunderClan and was exiled while she was still a young kit in the nursery. Tawnypaw became an apprenticed to Brackenfur and soon learned the truth of Tigerstar. Her Clanmates doubted her loyalty to the Clan, and fed up, Tawnypaw left ThunderClan to join her father in ShadowClan. She later became a warrior named Tawnypelt and was chosen to go on the Journey to Midnight and lead the Clans to the lake territories. She and Rowanclaw became mates and had three kits named Tigerkit, Dawnkit, and Flamekit. Tawnypelt supported Rowanstar when the rest of ShadowClan joined Darktail's Kin, and served as his deputy after Tigerheart disappeared, until ShadowClan's eventual merge with SkyClan. She went on to support her son as he rebuilt their Clan, and briefly served as his deputy, however, went back to her position as a warrior. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Tawnykit is born alongside her brother, Bramblekit to Tigerclaw and Goldenflower in ThunderClan. After she is born, Tigerclaw attempts to kill Bluestar, the ThunderClan Clan leader, and is exiled. As a result, Tawnykit and her brother are scrutinized by the Clan. The constant judgement continues to fester inside Tawnykit as she becomes an apprentice to Brackenfur. When her father becomes leader of ShadowClan, Tawnypaw flees to to join him and is mentored by Oakfur. Determined that ShadowClan will help Tawnypaw find her place as a loyal warrior, she turns down her brother's attempts to rejoin ThunderClan. The New Prophecy :Tawnypelt is chosen by Nightstar to participate on the journey to find Midnight as the representative of ShadowClan. On the journey, she becomes friends with Feathertail, a RiverClan warrior. Tawnypelt becomes injured by rats and the group stays at the Tribe of Rushing Water and helps them defeat Sharptooth. She and the other chosen cats help lead and guide the Clans to their new home. After some trouble, Tawnypelt eventually finds a new home for ShadowClan in a pine forest. Like Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost, Tigerstar visits his children in their dreams, tempting them with promises of becoming stronger and more loyal warriors. Tawnypelt refuses his offers, and advises Brambleclaw to do the same. Power of Three :She gives birth to Rowanclaw's kits, Tigerkit, Flamekit, and Dawnkit. She joins her brother and his kits to assist the Tribe of Rushing Water, despite still a queen. When WindClan and RiverClan both attack ThunderClan, Hollypaw runs to ShadowClan and urges Tawnypelt to help. Tawnypelt moves her family to ThunderClan when Sol tricks Blackstar into not believing StarClan. Omen of the Stars :Her kits receive their full names, Tigerheart, Dawnpelt, and Flametail. Tawnypelt also receives an apprentice, Starlingpaw. She hurriedly greets her son and Toadfoot when they return from their journey to defeat the beavers. Her mate, Rowanclaw, becomes deputy after Russetfur dies, and their son, Flametail, drowns in the lake while playing on the ice. Tawnypelt participates in the battle against the Dark Forest. A Vision of Shadows :Tawnypelt receives another apprentice, Needlepaw. During the sickness that plagues the Clan, Tawnypelt is supportive of Crowfrost and Rowanstar despite her Clanmates' outbursts. When Darktail and his Kin take over ShadowClan, she flees with Rowanstar and Tigerheart to ThunderClan. She is appointed deputy when ShadowClan is briefly revived after Tigerheart disappears, and also given another apprentice, Snakepaw. Tawnypelt continues to encourage Rowanstar as he steps down as the leader of ShadowClan and disbands the Clan. She is hostile at her Clanmates who turned rogue, including Yarrowleaf and Sleekwhisker. Violetshine and Twigpaw ask Tawnypelt if she would become leader of ShadowClan, but Tawnypelt is hesitant. Sleekwhisker lures Tawnypelt into a trap for Rowanclaw, and Rowanclaw sacrifices himself for her and Yarrowleaf's kits. Tigerheart, now Tigerstar, returns and he appoints her deputy and another apprentice, Conepaw. However, she steps down and Juniperclaw takes her place. The Broken Code :Despite not being deputy, Tawnypelt advises Tigerstar on the frigid leaf-bare and serves as one of his more trusted warriors. When she learns of Bramblestar's death, she is distraught and does not speak to anyone. However, when he is brought back, she attends the emergency gathering, and infuriated when Bramblestar suggests that there are other codebreakers among the Clans, with Shadowpaw noting she technically is one, but doesn't believe Bramblestar would out his own sister. Super Editions :In 'Bramblestar's Storm, she is given another apprentice, Grasspaw. She and Bramblestar are still close, but remains fiercely loyal to her Clan. She confides how ShadowClan is struggling since the floods, including vicious kittypets and badgers. Rowanstar questions her loyalty, and Tawnypelt snaps at him. Despite ShadowClan's reassurance, ThunderClan assists the Clan drive off their enemies, and Tawnypelt and Bramblestar are reminded of that their bond as kin is stronger than the warrior code. :In ''Tigerheart's Shadow, she is the only cat that fully supports Rowanstar with no doubts about his leadership, and tries to help out Tigerheart when he struggles to support both ShadowClan and Rowanstar. When Tigerheart leaves ShadowClan, he thinks of his mother and misses her. ''Novellas :In '''Tawnypelt's Clan, Tawnypelt struggles to identify with the new ShadowClan since Tigerstar has returned. She is constantly frustrated with her Clanmates not listening to her despite being deputy, and doubts Dovewing's loyalty. When Shadowkit receives a vision about the Tribe of Rushing Water, Tawnypelt clearly believes they are meant to travel to the mountains. She, Dovewing, and Shadowkit travel to the Tribe, and are welcomed by Stoneteller, Stormfur, Brook, and the rest of the Tribe. As they save the Tribe's cave from being destroyed, Tawnypelt seriously reflects remaining in the mountains. Rowanclaw visits her in her dreams, and lovingly encourages her to accept the changes happening in ShadowClan. Her loyalty reinvigorated, the group travels back to ShadowClan and Tawnypelt steps down as deputy, believing Tigerstar will need a younger deputy if ShadowClan is to adapt and survive. Detailed description :Tawnypelt is a lean, mottled, pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Character pixels Official art Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tawnypelt has killed: *Bone (Along with Bramblestar, Ashfur, Stormfur and Feathertail) Ceremonies Quotes |''See more...''}} Notes and references Notes